Non-volatile memory storage systems are a type of memory commonly used in computer systems. Non-volatile memory such as solid state drives and hard drives provide particular benefits including, for example, the ability to store data with high data access and throughput rates. However, solid state drives using NAND flash memory have inherent limitations (e.g., low endurance, short data retention times, etc.). New types of faster non-volatile memory have been developed. However, these faster non-volatile memory types are significantly more expensive than NAND flash and have lower densities.